Quiet Time
by Jedi Princess Jainakin
Summary: A short and sweet AU story where Anakin doesn't go to the dark side and he and Padme live a quiet life on Naboo.


a/n: This is just a sweet little story that suddenly popped into my head. Please read n review. Enjoy!

Quiet Time

by: Jedi Princess Jainakin

A gentle breeze ruffled the curtains in the bright room. The sunlight peeked through the window and bathed the room in a soft, warm glow. Two figures lay quietly on the large bed in the center of the room. Side by side, holding each other tightly with the sheets twisted around them, Anakin Skywalker and his wife Padmé sleep peacefully. Slowly the heavy veil of sleep lifted from Anakin's mind as he begins to wake up. He opens his eyes, sits up, and slowly reaches up and stretches, quite sleepily. As his arms settle back down, he feels a warmth at his side and smiles as he turns toward the figure cuddled so close next to him. He stared at her beautiful face, the soft sunlight illuminating it. He thinks, yet again, of how angelic she is. He knew what he was talking about all those years ago when she first walked into Watto's junk shop and he asked her if she was an angel. She had laughed at it then and called him a funny little boy. But that was then and this is now and he never misses an opportunity to call her his angel. He knew he would never fully understand the miracle that brought them together and he never wanted to. He only wanted to concentrate on the here and the now and their future together. He slowly and gently settled himself back onto the bed and turned to face her. He continued to stare at her, beaming brightly as he notices her eyelids start to flutter. She rolls over onto her back and gently raises her arms over her head and stretches. Her eyes flutter open and she turns her head to look at the beaming figure next to her. She quickly rolls over onto her side and returns his bright smile. She scoots towards him and softly kisses him on the lips. He returned her kiss, thoroughly and passionately. They remained like that for a long while, finally reluctantly parting when their lungs burned for oxygen. They separated slowly and opened their eyes so they were staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Do you think we should get up soon?" Anakin asked softly after a long moment.

"Why?" Padmé responded teasingly as she cupped his cheek, "I'm enjoying myself plenty right here."

"Me too," Anakin stated lovingly, "but we should probably get up, eat something, and enjoy the day."

"The only thing I need to enjoy the day is to have my handsome husband beside me," Padmé happily stated as she leaned in to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Well, all I need is to have my beautiful angel beside me," Anakin told her, laughing quietly as he saw the amusement dancing in her eyes, "but I still think we need to get up some time today."

"Oh fine," Padmé pouted playfully, sticking out her lower lip in a playful manner, "but don't say I didn't try to get you to remain in bed."

Anakin laughed heartily as he got up out of bed and offered his hand to her to help her up. Padmé smiled as she took his offered hand and together, they got ready for the day.

Hand in hand, Anakin and Padmé walked out to the dining area where Threepio already had the table set for breakfast. Anakin pulled out a chair for Padmé and she smiled as she sat down. Anakin took a set next to her and they sat and looked out the patio window at the lake.

"Oh, good morning Master Ani and to you too Miss Padmé," Threepio's voice called to them as he walked out from the kitchen to join them, carrying breakfast items in his arms.

"Good morning to you too Threepio," was Padmé's happy response, "how are you this morning?"

"Oh, quite well thank you."

"Thanks for the meal, Threepio," Anakin remarked, "that was very kind of you."

"Oh it was nothing Master Ani," Threepio responded, quite proudly, "I thought it would be good for me to make you something to eat this morning and allow you and Miss Padmé to rest."

"Well, it's well appreciated Threepio," Padmé told him cheerfully, "thank you."

"You're welcome Miss Padmé," Threepio stated as he set the food he was carrying on the table and started to head back towards the kitchen, "Enjoy."

Padmé and Anakin watched him leave and then turned and smiled at each other as they started their breakfast. Breakfast was relatively quiet, as the two of them didn't need to say much since they could feel the love they had for each other flow effortlessly between them. They finished their breakfast in relative silence, with only the sounds of the morning birds chirping away and the roar of the waves of the lake as they crashed against the shore below them breaking the peace.

"So," said Anakin, stuffing the last piece of fruit in his mouth as he spoke, "what should we do now, milady?"

"Oh you," Padmé laughed, sticking out her tongue playfully as she gently nudged him, "would you quit calling me that? And you tell me what we are going to do today because, as you recall, it was my idea to remain in bed all day and it was you who said we should get up today and do something."

Anakin laughed at her comment and when the laughter died down, he leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Well," Anakin began, "we could take a swim out to that island, play in the sand, swim back, take a picnic out in the meadow, maybe a nice boat ride around the lake, and then a nice evening back here in front of the fireplace. What do you think?"

"I think," Padmé started, smiling happily, as Anakin kissed her cheek lovingly over and over, "that sounds wonderful. And it's especially wonderful if I have my loving husband with me the whole time." She turned around to look at him and smiled sweetly as he turned to look deeply and passionately into her eyes. She could see his love for her reflected in them and she knew that their love for each other was deep and infinite.

"Well then, your Majesty," Anakin chuckled as he watched her stick her tongue out at him playfully, "maybe we should get going."

"Ani!" Padmé giggled as she slapped him gently on the arm, "I thought I told you not to call me that anymore!"

"If you remember angel, you told me not to call you 'milady', not 'your Majesty'," Anakin stated matter-of-factly, smiling jovially, "there is a difference you know."

"Oh what am I going to do with you?" Padmé teased him.

"I don't know, but we have the rest of our lives to find out, love," Anakin reminded her.

At that, Padmé grinned happily and together they left the patio to get ready for a joyous day together.

The water of the lake was neither too cool nor too warm; it was just perfect for the two lone figures enjoying their time in it. Anakin had challenged Padmé to a swimming race and they raced out to the island. Naturally Padmé won, a result of her participating in such races during her younger days. Anakin wasn't too disappointed though; after all, he gets to spend the day with his beautiful wife and he allowed her this one small victory because he felt like he had gained a much bigger prize, the love of an angel.

They lazily relaxed on the beach, wrapped up in each other's arms and glancing lovingly at each other. Together, they rolled around in the sand, explored the little island, and walked along the shoreline. A few hours later, they felt like it was time to head back. Again, Anakin challenged Padmé to a swimming race and again she won. They reached the lake house to change into some dry clothes before they headed out for their picnic in the meadow. They dressed in loose-fitting, comfortable clothing and saw that Threepio had packed them a large lunch for their picnic. As they left, they grabbed a large thick blanket, the basket with their lunch in it, and waved good-bye to Threepio and Artoo.

Anakin and Padmé went to that spot in the meadow where their love for each other first began to be rekindled after so many years spent apart. As they sat there, quietly eating their lunch with the gentle noises of nature surrounding them, they remembered the time they spent here together last time; all the fun times they enjoyed, the enjoyable conversations they had, and the intimate moments they shared. Though those intimate moments weren't nearly as powerful or as special as they were now, they were important steps on the long road that Anakin and Padmé had to travel to rediscover the love that that they held for each other.

When they had finished eating, Padmé leaned over and rested her head on Anakin's shoulder and Anakin wrapped his arm around Padmé and laid his head on hers. They just sat there together, reveling in the feeling of being so close to each other. Soon after, they lay down together on their blanket; Padmé snuggled up close to Anakin as he held her tightly against him. They lay there together for a long while, finding comfort in being so close to each other and feeling their love for each other.

It was late afternoon and the couple decided to head back for a boat ride around the lake. Gathering up their things, they left the meadow, arms around each other's waists with Padmé head resting on Anakin's shoulder.

The boat ride was a quiet peaceful one and the young couple enjoyed each other's love and company. Anakin gently rowed the boat around the lake and Padmé leaned backed and enjoyed the scenery. As soon as the sun started to descend below the horizon, Anakin rowed out to the western part of the lake so the two of them could watch the sunset. They sat there for what seemed like hours, not speaking, watching the Nubian sun draw the day to a close and basking in the waning sunlight and each other's love. After the stars had come out, Anakin silently rowed the two of them back to the lake house so they could enjoy a quiet evening together.

Upon reaching the lake house, Anakin and Padmé were treated to a quiet, romantic candlelight dinner, prepared by Threepio. As soon as dinner was over, they changed into comfortable loungewear and retired to the living room. Anakin sat on a large black sofa in front of the fireplace, Padmé curled up beside him, head pillowed on his chest. Together, they watched the flames flicker, feeling comfortable in just being together. Anakin had his arm around Padmé's shoulders and was softly stroking her curly brown hair as Padmé listened to his steady heartbeat and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. Soon, she was lulled to sleep by this lullaby and Anakin turned and watched her sleep. He had always felt joy, happiness, love, and comfort whenever he was around her and that feeling was just as strong now as he watched her. He couldn't imagine being any happier and he knew he had never loved anyone as much as he loved his angel. Slowly, his eyelids drifted close as sleep soon began to dull his senses. He took one last long look at his wife and kissed her tenderly on the top of her head. The last thing he remembered was his head coming to a rest on top of his wife's as sleep finally overcame him and he drifted off into a peaceful slumber, a loving, contented smile on his face.


End file.
